SCP - 273 Human Phoenix: Kindling
by Malachi288
Summary: The beginning of the SCP Rehabilitation Lab.


The following is an interview with SCP-273 two days after the Omega-7 incident. SCP-273 was found on Floor 8 of Site 11 during the incident, surrounded by three bodies, one SCP security officer and two intruders. All three bodies suffering from gunshot wounds in the abdomen. SCP-273 was found consuming the dead SCP security officer.

Upon apprehension, SCP-273 showed signs of remorse, crying and stating that she "only wanted to help him." This is one of the first recorded times that she had left her room or spoken in nearly six months. Previous observations show that she had been suffering from depression after Incident 273-02, in which she killed one guard and severely burned another, along with destroying her enclosure. The shock of what happened during the Omega-7 incident seem to have forcibly shaken her from her depression and self isolation. She now has begun opening up to both Dr. Graham and Dr. Bray, expressing a desire to be helped.

The interview is between SCP-273 and Dr. Nathan Bray.

Begin Log

Dr. Bray: "Hello two seventy-three."

SCP-273: (SCP-273 is sitted at a table with minimum restraints. She was fed a meal of raw pork one hour ago) "Hello Doctor."

Dr. Bray: "How are you today?"

SCP-273: "Fine. Thank you."

Dr. Bray: "I would like to talk about the Omega-7 incident. Do you remember that?"

SCP-273: (scrunches face in concentration) "I think so? Is that when I got out?"

Dr. Bray: "Yes, that is. Please tell me what you recall."

SCP-273: "Well, I was sitting in my room, and I had started to feel hungry. I heard the door to my room click open, and I heard shouts and gunshots, so I left the room."

Dr. Bray: "Why did you do that?"

SCP-273: "Because I wanted to see what was wrong."

Dr. Bray: "Why?"

SCP-273: (scrunches face in concentration) "I don't know."

Dr. Bray: "That's fine. Please continue."

SCP-273: "I was walking down one of the hallways towards some of the shouting. I looked down a hallway and heard guns. I hid."

Dr. Bray: "Where did you hide?

SCP-273: "I-I can't remember."

Dr. Bray: "How long did you hide?"

SCP-273: "Um… a couple minutes? Maybe?"

Dr. Bray: "And what did you do afterwards?"

SCP-273: "I went back down the hall and saw t-the dead people. Except one of them wasn't dead. It was the one in white."

Dr. Bray: "The man in white's name was Mike Warren. Do you remember him?"

SCP-273: (subject nods) "Yes. He was pale and had really blue eyes. He was hurt. He had a hole in his stomach."

Dr. Bray: "Did he say anything?"

SCP-273: (subject begins to breath heavily) "He asked for help."

Dr. Bray: "What did you do?"

SCP-273: (subject seems frantic, restraints hold her to the chair) "I tried to help. I pushed down where he was hurt and I could feel the blood come out. I tried to hold it in but it kept slipping through my fingers. I-I hadn't eaten yet that day. I felt hungry. I-I-I ate him. I didn't want to but.. I don't- didn't- can we stop? Please?"

Dr. Bray: "If that is everything you can remember then we can stop."

SCP-273: (subject begins to cry) "Thank you."

End Log

To: Director Seven

Subject: Possible Rehabilitation of SCP-273

While subject has shown memory problems in the past, it seems that she is beginning to remember more, or at least, it is getting easier for her to remember. I believe this may be in part to the interaction she has begun to have with Dr. Graham and myself. I began running her through memory tests six weeks ago, and in that time she has shown a 23% increase on her scores.

It is my belief that with more time and effort, her memory can be improved even further, and it is possible that with her new intellect, she would be able to fight against her "hunger, allowing her to become closer to a regular human. I request that she be allowed access to fire-retardant books to help nurture her mind more, along with daily teaching and interaction from Dr. Graham and myself. It is both our belief that with more work, she could be an asset to future projects, or at least no longer a severe danger to others.

Dr. Graham and myself also see it fit that SCP-273 be transferred from Site 15 to Site 17, where the large amount of psychiatric personnel will be greatly beneficial to the continued improvement of SCP-273 memory. Both of us also request that if SCP-273 is transferred, we be transferred along with her. The both of us have gained SCP-273's trust and believe that we would be a great asset for the continued care of SCP-273.

If we are to contain these human SCPs, we need to try to provide them with proper care. With attempts to make their life in containment more comfortable, they would be less resistant to any examination or test we perform. While we are starting with SCP-273, I believe that there are others in containment that Dr. Graham and myself could help.

I urge you to consider our proposition and remember our continuous support of the Foundation and everything it stands for.

Signed,

Dr. Nathan J. Bray

Dr. Nathan Bray sat in front of Seven, a prim woman in a mint-green suit, with Dr. Angela Graham sitting beside him, shooting a venom-filled looked at him every chance she could. In retrospect, Dr. Bray should have told her before sending the email to Seven, an email that could potentially change both of their professional lives. If it was to change for better or for worse was still undecided.

Seven smiled at the both of them, and Dr. Bray couldn't help but notice that her lips were stretched too thin across her teeth. Her teeth were too straight and too white, and that made Dr. Bray uncomfortable.

"Your work on SCP-273 is interesting. I have read the last reports given by Dr. Graham and you. Along with the email you sent to the Site 15 Director."

Dr. Bray swallowed, pushing down the dry ball in his throat. He had been a loyal worker for the Foundation for years, but had never done anything to warrant a talk with a council member. He had worked hard to stay unnoticed. He worked just enough to bring progress in his job, but never hard enough to get noticed or advanced. Now that he had stupidly brought notice to Angela and himself, he had no choice but to sprint to the end of wherever this path he set the two of them on.

"Thank you ma'am." Dr. Bray made his voice hollow, betraying no emotion just like Seven's voice did.

"The both of you have some very interesting theories. Doing what you propose could cost the Foundation a tidy sum. One that isn't required. Her current situation suits us just fine." Seven looked across the desk at Dr. Brey, and he was unsurprised to find her eyes were as cold as her demeanor. "I have read SCP-273's file and have concluded that she had no reasonable skills that can be put into use by the Foundation, nor does she require the extra effort to try to cultivate these skills. I will not allow her to be transferred."

Seven opens her desk and pulls out a bulky file, paperclipping a sheet to the front of it before handing over to the two doctors. Dr. Graham took it from Seven's hand and began slowly sifting through its contents.

"However, seeing as that it would be good to ensure the mental well being of the subject as well as reducing the chance of possible future attempts of escape, I am going to officially sign off on the two of you continuing your study of SCP-273. Even though you are supposed to be on rotation with another pair." Seven gave a slight glance at the two doctors at her final words before focusing on something on her computer. A minute passed with nothing but the quick taps of the keyboard. After she was done she turned back to the two doctors.

"The two of you two are to continue testing of SCP-273 immediately, and report any changes that occur. If SCP-273 takes a turn for the worse in any way, I will terminate your project. If it goes well, I may allow you to work upon other subject."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You are dismissed."

Dr. Graham followed Dr. Bray out of the office, and then proceeded to punch Dr. Bray in the shoulder as soon as Seven's door clicked shut.

"Are you kidding me Nathan? Did you seriously have to stick both of our necks out like that?"

"I thought it would be better to have our project be more official-"

Dr. Bray was interrupted by another punch, striking his shoulder yet again.

"They could have taken us off the project! You know how the Federation feels about personal connections. We want Anaya to get better, but you know that if the both of us were replaced with someone else, she would close right back up again and our work would have been for nothing."

Dr. Bray shook his head and began to walk away. Dr. Graham followed after him, fuming the entire way. The both of them followed the familiar path through the winding halls until they appeared outside of their lab, Room 273. The interior of the room had two extensive book cases, several filing cabinets, and two desks, one littered with papers and books on human chemistry and anatomy, while the other was seemed hardly used, the chair and computer covered in a thin layer of dust. Dr. Bray quickly set down the file upon his dusty desk and opened one of the steel cabinets, pulling out several files while Dr. Graham sat down at her desk and began fiddling with her computer.

The files in Dr. Bray's hand contained all of the notes and observations he had from the last several weeks of looking after SCP-273, along with the extensive files of her past life and the past two Incidents she had. Now that he was finally able to officially commit to this task, he was going to make sure that he did a good job.

Setting the files down, he opened all of them and began pouring over them, underlining and highlighting all important and relevant data.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Graham looked over her computer.

"Making a mental profile of SCP-273."

"I thought you already did that."

"Not as well as I should have."

After finishing the profile. Dr. Bray left Dr. Graham behind as he rushed to the containment unit for SCP-273. As the door of the decontamination room opened, SCP-273 turned, a surprise on her face. Dr. Bray walked in and pushed up his glasses with a smile.

"I have good news."


End file.
